Sybill Breaks It Off
by lexi.atel
Summary: Sybill Trelawney takes no chances.


**Written for the** _"Let Your OCs Run Free!" Challenge_ at **Hogwarts House Challenges**

 **Main Prompt:** _Write about a breakup._ **Given Character:** _Sybill Trelawney_

 **Additional Prompts:**

 _(Dialogue) "I just want to know why. I deserve that much at least, don't I?"_

 _(Potion) Amortentia_

 _(Word) lustful_

* * *

Anthony blinked many times over, thinking he hadn't heard her right. "Pardon?" he managed to ask without choking it out. He run his hands down his chest, swearing he could feel a knife prodding into his heart.

"I am sorry," Sybill whispered, not bothering to even look at his face. To her credit, she did look upset by it.

Anthony sighed, wiping away the moisture from his eyes that had accumulated. If she was so disturbed by this, why was she even doing it then? "Is it another boy?" the sixteen year old asked.

Sybill shook her head violent. "No, Anthony!" She tapped his upper arm soothingly. "Nothing like that, I promise!"

"Then I don't understand, Sybs." Anthony's shoulders slumped. "I just want to know why. I deserve that much at least, don't I?" He pleadingly looked up at her. He could honestly say he had loved this girl, even if she was a bit strange, but she was smart, and really laid back (most of the time anyway). He admired her passion, her individuality, and even her wacky, fuzzy hair that everyone else made fun of behind her back. Hell, he hadn't even gotten to _kiss_ her yet! He had been patiently waiting to do lustful things with her, waiting for when they were _both_ ready for such moments. And now, she was ending whatever relationship they had, cutting his heart up into many pieces and stomping on them and he didn't even know _why_.

 _I have never felt this much pain before._

"Why?" he repeated, his throat ached as he fought against its urge in shutting close.

"Well, you see," she started seriously, finally having the guts to look up at him as she explained, "I had this vision-"

"Vision?" _That's_ what this was all about?! Oh, she must be kidding! Please let this be some sick joke! If she was breaking off their relationship over a vision, he would be _so_ angry.

"Yes." She nodded. "And it's just- it's just-" she couldn't finish her sentence. With a sigh, she plopped down on a bed of pillows that were arranged in the unused class room that they used for comfort reading. "If we continue this relationship, Anthony, bad things will happen," Sybill whispered fearfully. "I've never had a vision like this before. So clear. So _vivid_. I don't want you to-" Sybill clasped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened, making them look even bigger through the lenses of her glasses. "Please, just understand..."

Anthony tossed his hands up. "How do you even _know_ it is true, Sybs?!" he demanded. "You're going to stop us from being together all because you have some idiotic vision?! Your visions aren't even accurate half the time!" he spat without realizing it. Instantly, he clamped his mouth shut, regretting his words. Even a Hufflepuff could explode sometimes.

His outburst had caused his friend to stiffen. "So _that_ is how you feel about me, hmm?" she asked very slowly, quietly. "You think I am nutty just like the rest of them, do you?!" She rose up from her place at the pillows and began storming out.

"Wait, Sybs!" He hurried after her.

She spun around with narrowed eyes. "You are not allowed to call me that _anymore_!" she snarled with tears in her eyes. Anthony watched one slide out and down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away. She blinked excessively, causing a flow of them.

"Please, I didn't mean it like that," he said in desperation. "I just meant that perhaps you could have misunderstood what you saw."

"I was only trying to protect you," she struggled between sobs. "I needed to do this because if we had stayed together, I would have ruined our friendship. In my vision, I saw you staring at _her_. Olivia Tunerberry. And I wanted you so bad, Anthony," her eyes glowed passionately when she said this. She shook her head in disbelief. "I was willing to do _anything_ to keep you. _Anything_. Do you understand what that _really_ means? It means that I would be willing to break your trust in me and give you one of those dumb _love_ potions!"

Anthony was at a lost of words. He couldn't believe his sweet Sybill could get so possessive over him, not to mention resort to an Amortentia potion, which was a potion she even refused to brew in class as she was against the entire effects of them. He didn't disagree with her on that properties of the brew, love could not be manually made.

Besides, he had no idea where she was even getting such a crazy idea from anyway, he had _never_ looked at another girl while they were dating. Sybs made his day shine. She kept him smiling, even when he was having the most awfullest of days.

"I would never-"

"But you would," she cut him off coldly. "And that's why I am ending this right now. _Before_ you even have the _chance_ to break my heart. _Before_ we hate each other for the _rest_ of our youth. Before-" She sank down to her knees. "Before you do something I'd _never_ forgive myself for!"

* / *

"I still think we could have been something, you know." Anthony said with a sad smile, years later at their ten year Hogwarts reunion.

Sybill nodded distantly and adjusted her glasses. "It is something I wish I could change, Anthony," she told him. "It was not meant to be though."

But Anthony had his doubts. He often thought about this special friend, even though she was no longer in his everyday life. It saddened him to learn that she still had no family. Well, he was just as pathetic, unable to settle down with someone. The only person he wanted to do spend his life with was Sybill Trelawney. And she was obviously too absorbed with her profession.

 _If it had been me, I'd had taken the chance anyway._


End file.
